1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a radio receiver.
2. Background Art
The superheterodyne system and the direct conversion system are generally known systems for converting a radio frequency (RF) signal to a baseband signal in the receiving circuit of a semiconductor integrated circuit used for radio communications of a cellular phone or the like.